Save Me
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: One-Shot. Goten is raped and left for dead, the person who finds him? Trunks. Will they be able to overcome this grief together?


Disclaimer: no one belongs to me.

Summary: Goten is drugged and raped, Trunks finds and saves him, poor Goten, will he be okay?

Notes: These ----- are change in "scenery" and the _words like these_ are for thoughts, unless they're putting _emphasis_ on something.

Author: So sorry! :_looks around frantically_: I was bored in summer school! I don' like it but I'm still gonna post it! Bwahaha! K, sorry again, too much caffeine. Enjoy the fic though!

Feedback: Please an' thank u!

----------

Goten staggered drunkenly out of the club they had recently hit, he and Trunks were celebrating his eighteenth birthday and Trunks had decided to go bar hopping for the night.

Goten groaned as a wave of nausea hit him, though it had been Trunks' idea he had ended up drinking the most out of either of them. This was the reason he found himself retching in the dark alleyway behind the noisy club.

He finished emptying the rest of his stomach and shakily supported himself against the damp wall. "I swear I'm gonna kill Trunks for this." He growled weakly.

"Like we're going to do to you?" A voice chuckled.

Goten jerked in the direction of the voice and groaned, immediately regretting his movement as he grasped his head against the dizziness that overcame him.

"Looks like pretty boy had too much to drink." Another voice mocked.

Goten squinted into the darkness, making out the blurry shapes blocking the alleyway.

"You better stay the fuck away from me." Goten warned.

"Or what, gonna call your boyfriend on us?" One laughed.

"Yeah, like that purple haired freak could do anything, they're both fucking fags." The other put in.

_Four_. There were four that he could hear. He had to get out of there or they could do serious damage to him in his current state.

"He's not my boyfriend." He hissed, trying to buy time for himself.

"Ah, ya hear that? He doesn't have a boyfriend." The obvious leader said. "We'll have to fix that now won't we?" He grinned as he snapped his fingers.

With that the other three other boys tackled Goten down, putting all their weight on him to stop his struggles.

"You bastards! You're gonna regret doing this!" He snarled.

He screamed and tried to power up but the familiar boost of energy never came. His eyes shot open in horror as he realized that all his drinking had affected his saiyan abilities.

"No." He whimpered.

"Ah, so the tough guy finally realized he has no chance." One above him sneered.

Goten shuddered as someone ran a hand across his cheek in a gentle caress.

"Such a pretty boy now aren't we? Don't worry, we won't hurt you much." The leader soothed.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Goten roared and began thrashing against their hold.

He found that despite his inability to power up, he was still slightly stronger than an average human. He kicked the boys away from him with a snarl and crouched in the shadows, panting lightly.

"I warned you not to touch me." He growled at the sprawled figures.

"And I already told you that we were gonna kill you." A voice hissed in his ear.

He stiffened and turned quickly to the leader of the rough looking boys but it was too late to stop the oncoming hand aimed for his neck.

"Ah!" He screamed as the needle pierced through his skin.

He then felt a crushing blow dealt to his head and the echo of splash as the pipe they had hit him with was dropped to into a muddy puddle.

He fell weakly to his knees as the overdose of drugs and the pain from his head pulled him down into a dizzy haze. Numbness washed over him, the effect of the alcohol and the heroine running through his veins.

"You see that pretty boy, you're ours now." One said as they rose from the ground.

"Yeah, don't the drugs just feel wonderful?" Another chuckled.

Goten moaned as he was flipped onto his back roughly.

"Now we're gonna really fuck you up." Their leader hissed.

"Yeah, literally!" Someone laughed.

At those words his pants were roughly pulled off along with his ripped shirt and he was left completely defenseless.

His mind was racing in a panicked whir yet his body would not respond as he tried to move his limbs, anything to stop what was about to happen.

His head hurt too much though and his struggles lessened as he found himself too far gone into the drugs.

"Please no." He mumbled weakly.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt after a while." Someone above him purred.

A shrill scream was torn from his throat to pierce through the silent night as his captor thrust into him without preparation. Goten sobbed at the pain and overbearing force filling him.

"Nm, now that feels good." The youth husked as he continued to thrust forcefully into Goten's unwilling body.

Goten continued moaning in pain and humility. _Please,_ _someone help me._ He whimpered.

"Hurry up will ya, I want to try him out too." One complained.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." The boy growled.

The thrusts became quickened and Goten shuddered as he felt a splash within him and the youth above him groaned in completion.

The boy pulled out none too gently and the next straddled Goten's hips eagerly. Yet as this one entered him he felt the prick of a needle against his neck and he cried out in surprise.

His head was wrenched up forcefully by his dark locks and he winced at the discomfort. He then found himself staring into the eyes of the leader.

"Shut your mouth ya little crybaby, we just shot you up with more drugs to keep you under control." He growled.

Goten moaned as his head was roughly pushed back to the cold ground and his brutal rape continued.

Goten didn't know how long it lasted, he only knew the pain that consumed him. Every time one would enter him he would feel the prick of the needle and fall under the control of the drug once again.

_Any normal human would have been dead long ago but because of this damn saiyan heritage I'm still alive to live this torture. _He thought grimly.

The dizziness in his mind was now consuming him and he felt himself weakening as the pain continued. He vision darkened around the edges and the picture of the one person he cared for came to his failing mind.

"Please Trunks…save…me." He murmured as he was pulled into darkness.

----------

_Hm, I wonder what's taking Goten so long._ Trunks thought mournfully.

At the moment he was sitting in a dark corner of the club that he and Goten had recently hit, listening with no interest to the loud music blaring around him.

He drummed his fingers on the table in boredom, anxious as to what had happened to his handsome friend.

_I should go look for him, it doesn't take that long to take a leak. _He sighed as he rose to his feet.

He glanced around the sea of bodies moving in tune with the music, hoping to spot a familiar dark head. He bit his lip in distress and began pushing his way through the crowd towards the bathrooms.

_Damn all these people, I wish they would just move. _He growled impatiently.

"_Excuse_ me!" He growled as panting teenage girls pulled at his shirt, slowing down his progress of escaping.

_Geez, you would think they've never seen a guy before. _He smiled to himself. _Well maybe they haven't, at least not one as handsome as I am. _

He finally made it out of the overbearing weight of people and breathed deeply, dusting off his clothes arrogantly. He spared one last glare at the dark room and strode toward the bathrooms.

"What the fuck?" He swore as he ran into a body.

"Sorry dude, you're gonna hafta wait in line like the rest of us." The boy turned a critical eye on Trunks. "The bathroom's out of order, they got a plumber in there right now."

"Out of order?" Trunks asked stupidly.

_How the hell can a bathroom at a club be out of order? _He thought incredulously.

He spared a glance to those waiting in line, still searching for the familiar dark features.

"Damn." He hissed as he didn't find what he was searching for.

_What the hell happened to him?! Did he leave me?_ Trunks thought angrily.

He stormed away and swept through the front doors, tiredly pushing past those trying to sneak in. He glanced once more at the club and then looked to the night sky.

_Goten, why do you do this to me? _He thought wistfully as he was bathed in moonlight.

He sighed and shook his head, he shouldn't be feeling these things for his best friend. He began walking slowly away from the club when he heard laughter. Curiosity got the better of him and cautiously looked around the corner of the alleyway.

"Who's there?" He called.

The noise immediately stopped and he heard hurried movement coming from the inky darkness. Despite their attempts at silence Trunks sensitive hearing aloud him to hear their whispered words.

"Shit, someone's there!" A voice hissed.

"Forget it, leave the body and go!" Another replied.

The sound of retreating boots greeted Trunks ears and frowned as he stepped into the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked.

He began walking forward, keeping his hand on the cool wall to guide him through the shadows. He cursed as he stumbled over something and he glared over his shoulder.

"Oh god." He whispered in horror.

Goten's limp body lay in a pool of his own blood, not moving and from what Trunks could tell not breathing either.

"Please no Goten!" Trunks gasped as he struggled to the fallen boy's side.

Trunks winced in disgust as he took in the state of his friend, growling as he saw Goten's lack of clothes and he almost lost his stomach as he realized what had happened.

"Shit! I fucking swear those bastards are gonna pay for this." He sobbed.

He gathered Goten's body into his arms and brought him close to his warmth.

"Don't worry Go-chan, my mom will fix you right up." Trunks choked, smiling brokenly.

He tightened his hold on the unconscious figure and blasted into the sky toward Capsule Corp.

----------

Bulma sighed tiredly as she turned off her computer, she had been doing research all day and finally decided it was time for a break.

"Hey Bulma-san, do you want me to put these here?" A cheery voice snapped through her tiredness.

She glanced up at Gohan and the boxes he was holding. "Of course, just set them right there." She waved her hand.

Gohan smiled and nodded, placing the boxes gently on the shelf before him. "So Bulma-san, when was Trunks supposed to bring Goten back?" He asked as he stretched.

Bulma glanced at her watch and frowned. "About an hour ago actually." She replied.

Gohan also frowned. "I wonder what happened." He said.

Bulma sighed. "Boys will be boys, especially those two, they're probably out having fun." She chuckled.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they are pretty close." He said thoughtfully.

"Do you ever wonder if they'll take their relationship past friendship?" Bulma inquired.

Gohan looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure, I mean they definitely have a bond their but I don't know if they would even consider it." He replied.

"Hm, that's too bad, they would make a cute couple." Bulma said to herself.

"I guess." Gohan shrugged.

"Speaking of curfew, shouldn't you be getting home too? I'm sure Videl will be worried." She pointed out.

Gohan smiled the famous Son grin. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said sheepishly.

"Well thank you for your help today remodeling the lab, you don't know how grateful I am." She smiled. "I couldn't imagine Vegeta volunteering to help with this kind of stuff." She laughed.

"Any time Bulma-san, I enjoy getting away from work to help out." Gohan smiled in return.

Bulma waved her hand at him. "Oh Gohan, no need for such formalities, you make me feel old." She laughed.

Gohan opened his mouth to speak when a figure burst through the lab doors. Bulma and Gohan looked to the door in shock.

"Please mom, you have to help him." Trunks whimpered.

"Oh god, what happened to Goten?" Bulma gasped.

Trunks made no reply as Gohan lifted the weight from his arms and took Goten to one of the empty testing beds. Bulma followed hurriedly, leaving Trunks shivering by the door.

"Trunks, what happened?" Bulma asked again as she began running wires to the pale boy.

Still no reply.

Gohan growled and strode to Trunks' side. He angrily gripped Trunks' shirt in his fierce grasp and pulling the startled boy's face close to his own.

"What the fuck happened to my little brother?" He demanded in a dangerous voice.

Trunks opened his mouth to speak but Bulma interrupted his speech.

"Gohan, get over here right now! He has a concussion and the bleeding won't stop." She shook her head in distress. "He has drugs and alcohol running through his system but he overdosed."

Gohan rushed to help to the distressed scientist and Trunks fell weakly to his knees.

"This can't be happening." He whispered as he ran a shaking hand through his pale hair.

The beeping of the life sustaining machines echoed through the room and Trunks shuddered.

"Gohan, he's having trouble breathing, get the oxygen mask on him." Bulma ordered.

Gohan nodded and did what he was instructed, desperately worried for his little brother.

"Do you thi-." He began.

The sound of a flat line greeted their ears and Trunks' head shot up in shock.

"No." He whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"Gohan! I need help here!" Bulma barked.

"No." Trunks moaned as the horrible noise continued.

"Damn it! Breath!" Bulma snapped.

"_No!_" Trunks screamed.

"Goten, I will _not_ let you die." Bulma growled.

The morbid sound of the flat line continued to ring through the lab, the sound of sobbing rose along with it as Trunks' cried for his love.

----------

Dull eyes opened slowly to false light and a groan was mumbled as senses returned.

"Where am I?" He murmured.

"Mom's lab." A silent voice replied.

He looked in the direction of the voice and made out the shape of his best friend.

"How long have I been here?" He asked in confusion.

"Two weeks, you've been unconscious." Trunks replied.

Goten rubbed his head nervously and came in contact with the bandages covering his stitches. He looked to Trunks with a frown.

"Trunks, why am I here?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" Trunks whispered hoarsely.

Goten stared at his friend. Trunks was a wreck, his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and his cheeks flushed from crying which deeply contrasted his pale skin.

"What happened to you, someone die?" He joked weakly.

"Almost." Trunks said softly.

The feeling of dread rose in Goten's stomach and he winced as he moved his arm slightly. He chanced a glance down and frowned when he saw wires running to machines beside his bed.

"Trunks tell me what happened." Goten demanded fearfully.

Trunks looked at him sadly and bowed his head. "It's been a week." He said silently.

Goten frowned. "A week, since what?" He asked.

"Since I found you." He began weakly. "In the alley that night."

Goten's eyes widened and he gasped as his memories began to slowly drift back to him.

"T-they hurt you Goten, but I brought you back here to the lab." Trunks shook his head as tears came to his eyes. "You almost died, and mom couldn't bring you out of it." He choked.

"Trunks, please don't cry." Goten murmured.

He lifted his head and locked eyes with Goten. "I couldn't _do_ anything, do you know how that makes me feel? All I could do was watch…and pray that you wouldn't leave me." Trunks sobbed.

"I'm here now, don't worry Trunks, you're my best friend, I wouldn't ever leave you." Goten tried to reassure.

Trunks ran to Goten's side and buried his head in the startled boy's shoulder as he embraced him tightly.

"I was so scared." He whispered.

Goten awkwardly patted his silky head and sighed.

"I remember what happened." He grimaced.

Trunks looked up startled. "Goten."

"They _did_ hurt me Trunks, you were right. They raped me and drugged me and I was too weak to stop them." Goten sniffed.

Trunks stared in horror, wishing that Goten's words were not true.

"They were gonna kill me too." He smiled with watery eyes. "But I called for you and you saved me."

Trunks stared opened mouthed at this revelation. Goten looked down at his hands, cheeks flushed and continued.

"I was so scared and all I could think about was you." He admitted softly.

"Oh my poor Goten, I love you so much." Trunks whispered.

Goten's head jerked up. "What?" He asked.

Trunks smiled sadly. "I love you. I always have and I'm sorry if you hate me and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to finally admit it." He bowed his head.

Goten stared in wonder at Trunks' heartfelt words. "Really Trunks?" He squeaked.

Trunks looked up and nodded vigorously. "Of course I do, and I promise next time I will be there to protect you." He swore.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Goten chuckled dryly.

Trunks took his hands in his own. "Goten, will you give me your heart to protect, to love?" He murmured.

Goten slowly nodded, a bright smile gracing his features. "Of course Trunks."

A snort was heard behind them and they turned sharply to be faced with Vegeta.

"Dad!" Trunks gasped.

"Calm down brat, I was just checking on the boy." He smirked.

Goten turned away in embarrassment, face burning crimson.

"Hn, and what was all that emotional crap I overheard? It's as though you were asking for his hand in marriage." Vegeta continued smirking.

Trunks paled at those words and then frowned. "I take my relationships seriously and this is very important to me so don't ruin it." He pointed an angry finger at his father.

"Trunks!" Goten protested.

"Hn, I could care less what you do or who you fuck." He shrugged. "That is your business."

Trunks stared opened mouthed, this was a day of all types of surprises. Goten giggled and closed his gaping mouth with a gentle push of his chin.

"Y-you don't care?" Trunks wondered.

"Why would I? As I said before, it is not my concern what you do in your free time." Vegeta replied.

"Thank you dad." Trunks whispered.

"Hn." Vegeta left the room.

Trunks stared at the empty space the proud prince had recently occupied. "I can't believe that just happened." He said in amazement.

Goten smiled and took Trunks' hand. "Thank you Trunks, for everything." He said.

Trunks turned to his smiling companion and grinned in return as the light brightened Goten's soft features.

"Goten, you're so beautiful to me, how could I not love you?" He asked gently.

Goten blushed and bowed his head. Trunks lifted his chin gently and looked deep into those dark orbs.

"I will always love you Goten, and I promise I will always be there to protect you." He swore and gently kissed the top of Goten's head.

"And always there to save me." Goten murmured as he was enfolded in comforting arms.

Goten sighed in content and leaned into the embrace. The two forgot everything and everyone around them, reveling in the warmth and love that they found in each other.

"Yes, always there to save you." Trunks whispered.

-owari-

Author: :_sigh_: Bleh, finally done. Why did I make the end so sappy though?:_shrugs_: I don' know but geez, the ending was too sweet for my liking. :_rolls eyes_: I'm flaming my own fic, k, I'll try harder next time, I _promise!_


End file.
